1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a production process of silicon chips, and more particularly to a JBS (Junction Barrier Schottky) diode production process, which belongs to the field of manufacture of high voltage (300-600V) and high current (10-100 A) Schottky diode.
2. Description of Related Arts
Schottky components belongs to surface semiconductor components and its maximum voltage is 200V. When Schottky barrier components are integrated with traditional p/n junction diodes, its reverse breakdown voltage (vbr) can be increased to above 300V. Since the advantages of Schottky barrier in forward conduction can be utilized, the forward voltage drop of 0.75V is made possible. For silicon semiconductor, which is suitable for manufacture of 300-600V high current (10-100 A) components, Schottky components have unique technical advantages to replace the existing Fast Recovery Diode (FRD). All of the existing literatures reported that JBS diode is manufactured by epitaxial process. However, the existing epitaxial process has the disadvantages of high cost and high rate of defect.